Covert is My Middle Name
by NCISVU
Summary: A few challenges arise when Gibbs and Tony sneak into South America to rescue a kidnapped Senator's daughter. Slash. Third in the Red Tide Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Working Hard and Playing Harder**

Deputy Attorney General Colby Bryce smiled as his plane landed at Wheeler Army Airfield on the island of Oahu. It was his first visit to Ka'ena Point Command Post and he was eager to see it as well as check in with Gibbs and DiNozzo. Despite the setback in Afghanistan, everything was falling into place nicely and things were looking up for the Bureau of Special Operations.

"Gibbs," Bryce greeted warmly as he stepped off the plane onto the tarmac.

"Deputy," Gibbs greeted with a nod of his head.

"It's been awhile since I've been to Hawaii," Bryce said. "I'd forgotten how different it was from the mainland."

"It's a whole different world down here," Gibbs said. The smell of the salty ocean air, the lush, tropical landscape with the bright blue Pacific Ocean as a backdrop, perfect climate, the large, bright and very fragrant flowers… it was easy to see how the islands lured so many visitors.

"We're right over here, Sir," Gibbs said motioning towards his Jeep. He winced when he realized he'd forgotten to put the hard top on. He and Tony both loved the breeze blowing through their hair but by the looks of it, Bryce used ever hair product known to man. Gibbs got the impression he liked to have every strand in its place. "Meant to put the cover on the Jeep," he said apologetically. "Gonna be a breezy ride."

"Not a problem," Bryce said as he tossed his bag into the back before climbing into the passenger seat. "I apologize for the short notice on my visit. I figured while I was visiting Captain Paxton at the Marine Base, I'd check in with the two of you as well."

"We're happy to have you, Sir," Gibbs said. He didn't mind Bryce visiting. Tony wasn't too thrilled with it but he'd get over it. The fact that he'd had to get dressed that morning and that he didn't get Gibbs all to himself had turned him into a little bit of a pouty teenager but Gibbs had hugged him and kissed him and reminded him it was only a short visit and then smacked his ass when he still didn't straighten up. Their lovemaking after that had almost made Gibbs late picking Bryce up.

Bryce enjoyed the scenery as Gibbs drove. The twenty minute car ride passed with simple conversations about everything from the weather to sports to current events. Bryce was surprisingly easy to talk to. He wasn't like most other political figures, only using people for what he could get out of them. He seemed to genuinely care and be passionate about the things he was involved in. Gibbs couldn't figure out how he'd made it all the way to DC with that kind of an outlook or how he'd managed to survive among the other cutthroat politicians but he was glad to have the man overseeing his job.

When Tony heard the horn blow he knew Gibbs was back with their guest. He'd stayed behind to do some last minute cleaning and had decided to put together some shish kabobs in an effort to hurry Bryce along. He wasn't sure how long the guy was staying but he hoped it wouldn't be too long.

He slipped his flip flops on and headed out front to greet their visitor. He knew he had to wear shorts and had reluctantly decided to put a shirt on but socks and shoes were out of the question.

"E komo mai," Tony greeted.

Bryce looked from Tony to Gibbs, unsure of who the younger agent was talking to and not a clue what he'd said.

"Come in, welcome," Tony explained.

"Getting into the Hawaiian spirit, I see," Bryce said with a smile. "I like that."

"Yeah, we're having spam for lunch," Tony joked. Bryce had made sure they had a cupboard full of the Hawaiian delicacy waiting for them when they arrived. Gibbs and Tony still weren't quite sure what to do with all of it.

Gibbs and Tony gave Bryce a tour of the house, showing off everything they'd accomplished. Bryce was impressed with their organizational skills as well as the extra security measures they'd take to prevent anyone from accessing their gear and any sensitive information. The initiative they'd taken in going the extra mile only made the Deputy Attorney General even more sure they'd chosen the right men for the job.

"Can we offer you some lunch, Sir?" Gibbs asked.

"I skewered some shish kabobs while I was waitin' for you two to get here," Tony said with a bright smile.

"That sounds great," Bryce said. "Thank you."

The men headed out to the back patio and Tony and Bryce made themselves comfortable while Gibbs got the grill going. The outdoor kitchen was much nicer than the cheap charcoal grill he'd had at his home in DC. Since a fireplace in Hawaii was out of the question, he was thankful for the nice area to grill.

"You know, if I was a couple decades younger I would've pushed for this assignment," Bryce said as he relaxed into his chair.

"No offense, but I'm glad you're not," Tony said. He loved the job and was glad he'd been chosen.

"None taken," Bryce said. "I'm glad you're excited to be here. We wanted men who'd be dedicated, not someone who was just looking for a paycheck."

Tony got a few Pepsis out of the outdoor mini-fridge and handed one to Gibbs and one to Bryce before cracking the top on one for himself. "The shish kabobs are in the fridge out here whenever you're ready for them," he told Gibbs as he sat.

Gibbs nodded that he'd heard him as he prodded the woodchips. He refused to cook with charcoal. He'd found he was able to achieve the same magnificent flavor in his foods on the grill as he had in his fireplace by using woodchips.

"What do you guys think of the house?" Bryce asked.

"We're still getting used to it," Gibbs said. "I think Tony and I were both expecting something a little more like the barracks we stayed in in the military."

"We wanted you both to be happy and comfortable here," Bryce said, "especially since you're living and working out of the house."

"We're very comfortable," Tony said, glancing over at Gibbs. He couldn't help but think how much more comfortable they'd be if Bryce weren't there. He wouldn't be wearing any clothes and he'd most likely be enjoying some intimate time with Gibbs but if it weren't for Bryce he and Gibbs wouldn't have been there either so he could be patient with the guy.

"How are you two getting along?" Bryce asked conversationally as he sipped his drink. "I know you've only worked a couple cases but do you find you work well together or is it going to take some getting used to?"

"It's like we've known each other for years," Gibbs answered.

"We fit together perfectly," Tony added.

Gibbs shot a glare at Tony, warning him against saying things with double meanings.

"I'm glad to hear that," Bryce said, oblivious to the silent conversation Gibbs and Tony were having. "We didn't expect any issues with two former military special operators but it's always nice to hear things are going as well as planned."

"Is there anything more we can do to ensure the Bureau gets approved at the end of the six months?" Gibbs asked.

"Just keep kicking ass and taking names," Bryce answered. "As the program takes off we'll be looking for your input so pay attention to those fleeting 'I wish we had this' or 'It'd be nice to have someone who could do that' thoughts. We want your input in building a strong, safe team. We'll do everything we can to set you up for success. I think we've showed you how serious we are by getting your Dr. Mallard assigned to the team."

"Are you gonna grant all our wishes?" Tony asked.

"We'll try," Bryce said.

"In that case we're gonna need someone to cook and clean for us," Tony joked.

"I like your sense of humor, DiNozzo," Bryce said with a smile.

Gibbs just shook his head as he rotated the skewers. Tony was good at keeping things light and fun but Gibbs knew he could be serious and deadly when he needed to be.

"Moving on to a serious topic," Bryce said. "I have your next assignment. Does the name Hailey Barnes mean anything to either of you?"

"That's that governor's daughter, um… Iowa I think, who disappeared on a mission trip to Central America last month," Tony said.

Bryce nodded. "We've received intel that she's been moved to South America and is being held in Solana, Columbia," he said. "Tonight, you guys, along with your pilot, will board a C-130 at Pearl Harbor headed for the USS Enterprise in the South Pacific. Once there, Ace will fly you by helo to Larandia Army Post in Columbia. From there, you'll be taken to Solana."

"I take it this is a covert op?" Gibbs asked, noting the roundabout way they'd get to their final destination.

"Very," Bryce said digging into his pocket. "We don't even want them to know you were in the country." He handed Gibbs and Tony California drivers licenses with their pictures but different names on them. "There's a rundown hostel near where they're keeping the girl. We've made you a reservation under assumed names, Bradley and Gregory Smith. Get in there, get the girl, get yourselves back to the Army post and Ace'll come pick you up. He'll be standing by on the Enterprise."

"Did I mention covert is my middle name?" Tony asked rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Are we sure the girl's still alive?"

"Yes," Bryce answered. "The governor gets a daily email with a picture of her holding up the newspaper. The kidnappers have bribed him out of hundreds of thousands of dollars already. As long as he sends the money, she gets to live."

"We'll bring her home, Sir," Gibbs said confidently as he pulled the shish kabobs off the grill.

The three men enjoyed a nice lunch then Bryce was picked up by Captain Paxton and Gibbs and Tony had the rest of the afternoon to themselves. After an easy clean up of their meal, they decided to go for a swim.

"I'm pumped!" Tony said before doing a cannonball in the pool. "I love search and rescue ops," he added once he surfaced.

Gibbs dove into the pool and came up near Tony. "It's nice to work a variety of cases," he said, brushing the water away from his face.

"Did you get a variety at NCIS?" Tony asked curiously.

"A lot of drugs," Gibbs said, "and a lot of murders. There wasn't much recovery of live victims."

"Same story in Baltimore," Tony said. "It'll be nice to bring home a live one again." He'd worked a lot of rescue ops with the SEALs and there was nothing more rewarding than returning someone home to their loved ones. They usually went home traumatized but it was better than the alternative. Traumatized people could be reached, they could be helped. Death was permanent and unfixable.

Both men waded around in the pool, relaxing and enjoying the cool water. Tony decided to swim laps for a little while and Gibbs watched as he stayed underwater for a lot longer than most people could. He truly was a fish. Gibbs had been trained extensively in the water too but not to the same extent Tony had. After watching Tony for awhile, he wrapped a pool noodle behind his back and relaxed, letting the wake from Tony's movements move him around the pool.

Sunglasses on, head back and eyes closed, Gibbs let all the tension leave his body as he floated under the warm Hawaii sun. He was caught completely off guard when Tony pushed his legs apart and started nuzzling his groin. Gibbs immediately started hardening from the stimulation and Tony poked his head out of the water and smiled seductively. Gibbs smiled back as Tony leaned over him and shared a kiss with his lover, forcing them both underwater as he laid across Gibbs' body. The kisses continued until they had to come up for air.

"You tryin' to drown me?" Gibbs asked with an amused smile. He didn't give Tony a chance to answer before he went after a kiss, sending them underwater again with him on top.

Hands found bare skin as lips brushed together and noses nuzzled before the need for air forced them to the surface again. Tony went after an open mouthed kiss as Gibbs' long fingers dug into his flesh, pulling their bodies together. Tony started grinding against Gibbs forcing a moan from Gibbs as their erections rubbed together through their board shorts.

"I'm not sure why we even bother wearing clothes anymore," Tony grumbled, his mouth hovering in front of Gibbs'.

"Because we had company this morning," Gibbs mumbled in between a series of kisses.

"No more company," Tony groaned as Gibbs' lips traveled down his neck. He slid his hands down Gibbs' midsection and rubbed his cock through his shorts before pulling the Velcro open and letting it spring free.

Gibbs flicked Tony's nipple into a hard peak with his tongue then nipped at it and sucked on it while Tony stroked his cock. He kissed his way back up Tony's chest and neck to his mouth as he slid his hands down Tony's back and pushed them into the back of his shorts. Tony undid the Velcro on his own shorts as Gibbs' fingers dug into his ass, squeezing as he forced their bodies together again. He started grinding against Gibbs as Gibbs kissed and sucked on his neck. Tony wiggled out of his shorts and kicked them away then turned his attention to getting Gibbs' shorts off.

"LJ," he groaned, desperation obvious in his voice as he tugged at Gibbs' shorts, "I want you naked."

"Gettin' there," Gibbs breathed pushing his shorts down and out of the way.

While Gibbs fumbled with his shorts, Tony reached for his, trying desperately to get something out the pocket without completely untangling himself from Gibbs.

"What's that?" Gibbs asked when Tony pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his shorts.

"Lube you can use in the water," Tony said.

"You just happened to have it in your pocket?"

"They _are_ my swimming shorts," Tony pointed out. "It seemed like it made sense to keep it in there."

Gibbs didn't really care how it had gotten in there. He was just glad they didn't have to get out of the pool. He hated interruptions during sex, even if was just to go to a different location.

Tony pressed his lips to Gibbs' as he hooked his leg behind Gibbs' knees and pulled his legs out from under him. They ended up sitting on the lower step in the shallow end of the pool, with Tony in Gibbs' lap. Gibbs smirked as Tony straddled him, pressing a hand against his chest as he leaned in and kissed him. Gibbs wrapped his fingers around Tony's waist and rocked their bodies together, brushing his cock against Tony's ass.

"I want you," Gibbs growled.

"You've got me," Tony said. "Do whatever you want with me."

The trust Tony had in him and the desire he showed towards him turned Gibbs on even more. "Get me ready for you," he said.

Tony's eyes didn't leave Gibbs' as he popped the cap on the lube and poured some into his hand. He looked down and could see Gibbs' cock in the crystal clear water and reached for it. Gibbs watched as Tony stroked him, coating his cock in the non-water based lube. When Tony went from lubing him up to just playing with him, he put his finger under Tony's chin and tiled his face up so he could kiss him.

The kiss quickly turned hungry and demanding as Gibbs plunged his tongue into Tony's mouth to taste and explore. Tony propped one hand on the edge of the pool to steady himself and used the other to rub one of Gibbs' nipples. As their kiss ended, he reached around behind him and rubbed Gibbs' cock over his puckered hole.

Gibbs watched Tony's face as he slowly sank down onto his cock. Tony's face contorted in both pleasure and pain as he pushed Gibbs further and further inside him. They made love so much they rarely had to take the time to stretch him out. Although Gibbs enjoyed stretching him and knew Tony enjoyed it as well, it was nice to be able to skip it sometimes too.

Gibbs moved his hands to Tony's thighs, steadying him but letting him control the pace. His fingers squeezed and massaged as he watched the concentration on the younger man's face. Tony was gorgeous with his eyes focused on his own cock and his mouth parted slightly as moved himself up and down in Gibbs' lap.

Tony smiled at Gibbs when he noticed he was being watched. He leaned in for a brief kiss then went to work on Gibbs' nipples. He loved nipples. They were one of his favorite features. He couldn't keep his mouth off Gibbs', licking and suckling, kissing and flicking them with his tongue and the moans it caused went straight to his groin.

Having Tony kissing his nipples and riding his cock had every nerve ending in Gibbs' body firing at the same time. As his desire for his lover grew, Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, holding them together as he scooted his ass across the smooth tiles lining the pool. Gibbs stood and held Tony to him as he backed them up against the wall of pool.

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist and groaned as Gibbs moved in and out of him, pinning him against the wall of the pool. He nibbled down Gibbs' neck and across his collarbone as Gibbs slammed into him repeatedly.

"LJ," he panted. His breaths shortened and he wrapped his arms around Gibbs, holding them tightly together as he angled his hips so Gibbs would hit his prostate with each stroke.

"Oh shit, Tony," Gibbs cried out as he found himself quickly losing control.

Tony's cock rubbing against Gibbs' stomach was all the stimulation he needed. He'd barely been touched but he was already on edge and quickly nearing the point of no return. His balls were drawing closer to his body and his spine tingling and the tighter he held Gibbs, the more stimulation it provided to his cock. It felt unbelievably good.

"So close," Tony moaned.

Gibbs intensified his strokes, pumping into Tony even harder, holding him closer and groaning louder. He could feel Tony's fingers digging into his back and judging by the garbled moans coming out of him, he wasn't going to last much longer. With one final desperate moan, Tony went limp in Gibbs' arms and despite being in the pool Gibbs could feel the warmth of his ejaculate against his stomach.

Moments after Tony finished, Gibbs exploded in ecstasy letting out a loud, primal moan. His hips continued involuntarily thrusting towards Tony until he had nothing left in him. Tony's head dropped to Gibbs' shoulder and Gibbs rested his head on top of Tony's.

"I guess we can add pool to the list of places we've done it," Tony said with a chuckle before kissing Gibbs' shoulder.

"You're keeping a list?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a mental one," Tony said.

Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek then Tony turned and they shared a slow, passionate kiss. They looked at each other, a dreamy look in both their eyes. Gibbs pulled out, thumbing across Tony's cheek when he winced at the lost.

"Naptime?" Tony asked.

"Uh-uh, we gotta pack," Gibbs said softly before kissing Tony again.

Tony unwrapped his legs from around Gibbs and slowly eased them down, letting the soreness work itself out. It was time to shift from play mode to work mode.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: More Than Partners**

Ace was quickly figuring out that Gibbs and Tony were more than just partners. Them crammed into the tiny bunk together in Kandahar could be explained as there being nowhere else to bunk but as he sat across from them on the C-130 and watched them find any excuse at all to touch each other, he knew it was more than a close partnership and judging by the way they were looking at each other, he was guessing it was more than friendship as well. This wasn't a friends with benefits situation either—those two were in love. Any fool could see that and Ace was no fool.

Their personal relationship didn't matter much to the old pilot. He could've cared less about their sexual orientation. He just hoped if things ended, it wouldn't have too much of an effect on their friendship. He'd grown to love both men and didn't want to see either of them hurting or worse, leaving. He smiled at the two when they caught him looking. They'd been so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't noticed he'd been watching.

"Bring back memories?" Gibbs asked referring to their mode of transportation.

"Oh yeah," Ace answered. "I was just usually in the cockpit. View's different back here."

"You prefer to be in the pilot's seat?" Tony asked.

"Kinda," Ace said. "It's not quite so boring up there but I'm not the control freak type who has to be at the wheel either."

"Like Tony is with his car," Gibbs teased, elbowing his lover.

"Hey!" Tony objected. "I'd let you drive my car."

Gibbs looked at him skeptically.

"Have you ever asked?"

Gibbs just smiled. Tony might win this argument.

"See," Tony said, "maybe you should ask before you just start making assumptions!"

"Alright," Gibbs said, "can I drive your car?"

"Sure," Tony said. "I'll leave it to you in my will. You can drive her wherever you want. Just think of me every time you get behind the wheel."

"Don't talk like that," Gibbs said firmly.

Tony couldn't tell if the older man was annoyed or just being really serious. He realized in hindsight that it may not have been the best comment to make to someone who'd lost two people who were very dear to him, especially considering the nature of their job. He gave a bright smile as a way of apologizing and scooted even closer to Gibbs, trying to show his lover that he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't care if Ace noticed. The pilot was going to figure it out sooner or later anyways.

Ace decided to give the guys a moment to work through the somewhat awkward situation and excused himself to go use the bathroom.

Once Ace was gone Tony smiled over at Gibbs, trying to get a feel for what was going on in his head. Gibbs seemed to be able to read him like a book but Tony still had a hard time figuring out what Gibbs was thinking. He leaned over and propped his chin on Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs turned towards him and Tony pressed his lips against Gibbs'.

"I was just teasing about the car," he said gently.

"I know," Gibbs said resting his forehead against Tony's. "Guess I'm just a little touchy about certain things." Gibbs initiated their second kiss, dipping his tongue into Tony's mouth for a quick taste.

"You know, if Ace wasn't around we could get busy back here," Tony suggested. They'd just made love that afternoon and early that morning but Tony couldn't get enough of Gibbs.

Gibbs moved his hand to Tony's inner thigh as they shared another open mouthed kiss. His tongue explored Tony's mouth while his hand moved up Tony's thigh. He let the backs of his fingers rub against Tony's hardening cock and moaned into Tony's mouth when he realized the effect his touch was having. Tony moved one leg into Gibbs' lap, spreading his legs in an attempt to give his dick a little more space as it grew, and Gibbs rested his free hand on the leg in his lap, holding it in place.

"I'd uh, give you two a little privacy but there's really nowhere for me to go," Ace said apologetically.

The lovers jerked apart and both heads turned towards Ace.

"Sorry 'bout that," Tony said, feeling his ears redden.

"Not a problem," Ace said. "Too bad we're not on our plane." He smiled and winked at them then held out the coffee the pilot had sent back.

Tony moved his leg out of Gibbs' lap and tried to wiggle around to get a little more comfortable but quickly realized that wasn't going to happen until his cock deflated. "Oh, uh, excuse me," he said when he noticed both men watching him.

"So, you married, Ace?" Gibbs asked conversationally before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Twenty two years," Ace said proudly. "Caroline is the sweetest woman I've ever met. She has to be to put up with me!"

"Congratulations," Tony said. "That's quite an accomplishment these days."

"She's an angel," Ace said getting sentimental. "That's enough about me though. Are you two ready to bring Miss Hailey Barnes home?"

"Oh yeah," Tony said. "There's nothing quite like a search and rescue op."

"I've always been rather fond of the rescue part," Ace said.

"Me too," Tony agreed.

* * *

After going from plane to ship to helicopter to car, Gibbs and Tony finally made it to their final destination. They'd been given a car at Larandia Army Post and made the short drive to their hostel in Solana, Columbia. It was later on in the evening by the time they made it to their room and too dark for them to really be able to get a lay of the land. They located the house they'd been told Hailey was being kept in and noted all the lights were off. After setting up their surveillance equipment they settled in to wait.

"Gonna be a long night," Tony said as he fixed their bed. He didn't trust the bedding in the rundown room to be clean so he spread his sleeping bag out on top of it and figured they could use Gibbs' sleeping bag to cover up with.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs hummed from where he was settled in on the rickety, old couch in the room, reading the newspaper he'd grabbed at the front desk.

"Think we'll pick up any chatter?"

"Don't know," Gibbs said. "There aren't any lights on over there."

Once Tony was done making the bed he walked over to the window and looked out then glanced back at Gibbs. He decided there was no way he was going to sit there and be bored all night so he walked over to Gibbs and snatched the paper out of his hands. When Gibbs looked up at him questioningly, Tony sat down in his lap and handed the paper back to him.

"What're you up to?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged as Gibbs opened the paper once again. "I'm bored. I'm lonely."

Gibbs kissed his lover's cheek then went back to the article talking about the Hailey Barnes kidnapping. He pointed to what he was reading so Tony could read along as well if he wanted.

"I'm not in the mood to read, LJ," Tony whined. "Entertain me."

"This article's important," Gibbs said. "Might have some valuable information that could help us."

"Doubt it," Tony replied as he rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs kissed Tony's temple then propped his head against Tony's while he continued reading. He knew what Tony wanted. As he finished up the article, he wrapped his hand around Tony's thigh letting his fingers come painfully close to Tony's cock.

Tony shivered at the touch and immediately started to stir. "I take it you're done reading the paper," he said.

"I could read more."

"No!" Tony all but yelled pulling a smile from Gibbs. He wiggled around in Gibbs' lap trying to scoot so his crotch was under his lover's fingers but Gibbs pulled his hand away. "Why do you torture me?" Tony groaned.

"Wouldn't be any fun if we just hopped in bed and did it," Gibbs pointed out. "Look at me."

"Why?" Tony whispered.

"So I can kiss you," Gibbs whispered back.

Tony smiled as he turned towards Gibbs. The lazy kiss turned heated and hungry. Tony rotated in Gibbs' lap so he was facing the man and Gibbs hooked his fingers through Tony's belt loops and pulled him down on his lap. Tony pressed kisses all over Gibbs' face and neck while Gibbs bucked his hips up towards Tony, rubbing their cocks together through their jeans. The rubbing was all it took to light a fire inside Tony. He held Gibbs tight and really started humping him.

"Shit, Tony," Gibbs hissed, "what's got you so horny?" If Tony kept it up they were both gonna cum in their pants.

"I was horny on the plane. I was horny on the ship. I was horny on the chopper and I was horny in the car," Tony grunted still grinding roughly against Gibbs. "I want you, LJ."

"You've got me," Gibbs said as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and held him, trying to still his hips.

Tony continued bucking against Gibbs as best as he could despite being restrained. Gibbs smacked his ass but it only seemed to excite Tony even more.

"You wanna cum in your pants?" Gibbs asked, licking and nipping at Tony's neck.

"No," Tony said, still rubbing.

"Then let's get undressed and get into bed," Gibbs said.

"I don't wanna get off you."

"In about two seconds I'll be in you but you've gotta move so we can get our clothes off."

Tony whimpered as he stood from Gibbs' lap. Both of them stripped out of their clothes on their way over to the bed.

"Ah-ah," Gibbs said when Tony laid down. Tony looked questioningly at him. "You got all the energy, horny boy. You're on top this time."

"I can live with that," Tony said. He grabbed the lube from his bag while Gibbs laid down on his back. Tony climbed into bed and settled next to Gibbs. He lubed up his fingers and let Gibbs watch as he stretched himself. "You like watching?"

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs hummed approvingly. He reached down and stroked his own cock while he enjoyed the show.

Once Tony was done stretching himself, he slicked Gibbs' up then straddled him. Tony held onto his own cock while he lowered himself onto Gibbs' cock. Once he was sitting on Gibbs' lap, Gibbs moved his hand away and just watched. Tony was in rare form, barely able to stop humping him long enough for them to make it to the bed. Tony raised up and lowered himself down onto Gibbs, moving his legs around to get comfortable.

"Let go of your cock," Gibbs said, moving Tony's hand out of the way. "I wanna watch it bounce."

"You like that?" Tony asked with a smile as he obeyed.

Gibbs hummed appreciatively as he smiled up at Tony. He tweaked Tony's nipples with his fingers before wrapping his hands around Tony and pulling him down so he could kiss them. First one and then the other, Gibbs licked and sucked before biting down roughly. Tony cried out in pleasure as he continued rocking his hips.

When Gibbs was done teasing his nipples, Tony wedged his hands under his lover's ass, holding their bodies tightly together as he moved. He wanted his cock pressed between their bellies like it had been in the pool that afternoon. It was more than enough friction to get him off and it felt different than anything he'd ever felt before. He didn't even bother trying to hold off his release. He moved roughly on Gibbs' length, thrusting his own dick between their bodies. The hard and fast pace had him barreling towards the finish line in no time.

Gibbs heard the deep grunts and groans and could feel the warm, sticky substance on his belly and knew Tony had finally achieved the release he'd been so desperate for all afternoon long. He rested his hands against Tony's hips, helping to keep him steady as he started rocking his hips towards Tony. The two met each other stroke for stroke and with Tony keeping the pace fast and rough it wasn't long before Gibbs was crying out in ecstasy too.

When Gibbs started softening, Tony finally slowed the movement of his hips. Gibbs could feel his lover's heart racing as Tony's hot breaths warmed his shoulder.

"What's gotten into you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Tony panted. "I don't know. I just, I wanted you. I've always had a high sex drive but when I'm with you I just can't get enough. Even now I don't it to be over."

Tony lifted himself up off of Gibbs' body and pulled off of him. He scurried off to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth, cleaned them both up then laid down next to his lover. Gibbs' rested his hand on Tony's chest and Tony moved it down to his flaccid cock and balls.

"There's no way I'm gonna get hard again but it feels damn good when you touch me," Tony said.

Tony cuddled up against Gibbs while Gibbs played with him. Both knew it wouldn't lead anywhere but both were enjoying themselves. Tony smiled as Gibbs kissed the top of his head. It had been a long day and they had to get up early the following day. It was time to drift off to sleep. Gibbs stilled his hand but left it resting on Tony's dick and Tony pulled Gibbs' sleeping bag over them and they settled in to sleep.

* * *

"Tony," Gibbs said sleepily as he flopped his arm across his lover's chest. "Tony, time to get up."

"Mm-mm," Tony grumbled. "'m sleepy." He rolled over and curled into Gibbs' side, wanting to cuddle.

Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony and held him close. As much as he would've liked to stay in bed and cuddle, he knew they needed to get up. Unable to reach Tony's lips, he kissed the top of his head then playfully swatted his bare ass.

"You want the shower first?"

"I wanna shower together," Tony mumbled.

"Tony, that shower's hardly big enough for one of us to fit into, let alone both."

Tony stretched his arms over his head, grumbling unhappily. "Fine, I'll get in the shower first." He rolled over and as he was standing Gibbs reached over and pinched his ass. Tony yelped and grabbed the stinging area. "Keep doing that and I'm not gonna be able to focus all day."

Gibbs smiled seductively and winked at Tony. "Just trying to help you wake up," he said with a grin.

Tony glared at him but leaned down for a kiss before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

By late afternoon Gibbs and Tony were starting to get frustrated. No one had come or gone from the house and they hadn't picked up any sounds or movement. If Hailey really was in that house, things weren't looking good.

"I wonder how good the intel Bryce got was," Gibbs said, staring blankly out the window.

Tony stared thoughtfully for a moment before hopping up from his seat. "I have an idea," he said pulling his jacket on and tucking an earpiece into his ear. "Be right back. Watch my six."

Gibbs resisted the urge to ask what Tony was up to as he watched his partner pull his shoes on, tuck his SIG into his jeans at the small of his back, grab a length of rope and the half a piece of toast left over from breakfast then hurry out. He turned back to the window and waited for Tony to make it downstairs then watched as Tony coaxed one of the many stray dogs hanging around across the street.

Tony used the leftover toast to get the dog to race off towards the house they were watching then chased after him. He readied the rope as if he were just there to get the dog but instead peeked in one of the windows. "House is empty," he said into the microphone clipped to his sleeve.

"The hell?" Gibbs muttered.

"Going around back," Tony said. He made his way around the small house, peeking in windows while pretending to try to get his dog under control. Once he made it all the way around the house, he collared the dog and headed back towards the hostel. He left the dog on the street then went up to their room.

"No people, no furniture, no nothing," Tony reported as he washed his hands after touching the stray dog. "That house is vacant."

"I think it's time we have a conversation with Bryce," Gibbs said angrily. He was upset that they'd wasted almost an entire day watching an empty house.

Tony dried his hands then connected them to Bryce on the laptop.

"Problem, boys?" Bryce asked, his image a little fuzzy on the screen.

"You could say that," Gibbs snapped. Technically he wasn't mad at Bryce; he was frustrated with the situation.

"The house they're supposedly keeping Hailey in is empty, vacant," Tony said.

"How did we track her to this location?" Gibbs asked.

"Western Union," Bryce answered. "That's how our kidnappers pick up the ransom money. They were followed back to the address you guys were given."

"We'll check the surrounding houses," Tony said. "Maybe they just got the wrong address."

"Let's hope that's the case," Bryce said. "It would make sense that they would be nearby. Perhaps our informant got the street number wrong."

"We'll get in touch with you in the morning," Tony said. "Hopefully we'll have better news for you then." He cut the connection then looked over at Gibbs and saw he was still stewing. "Hey," he said, resting his hand lightly on Gibbs' forearm, "shit happens. It was out of our control. We're not the ones who screwed up. The ransom payment's been sent. Hailey's alive. We'll find her."

"I hate wasting time," Gibbs grumbled. "We've been sitting here all day watching an empty building."

"Yeah, that definitely part sucks," Tony said. "We might get to fix that right now though. Look."

Gibbs and Tony watched as two burly men headed up the walkway of one of the neighboring houses. They had bad ass written all over them. The way they dressed, the way they moved, the way they carried themselves seemed to send a silent message to steer clear. Despite the overpriced leather jackets, Gibbs and Tony could see both men had weapons tucked away and one of them was carrying what looked like a large takeout bag.

Gibbs retrained the microphone on the house as the thugs stepped inside and Tony picked up the scope again. The agents listened to conversations revolving around dinner, alcohol and possibly inviting a woman over later on before the men started talking about 'the girl'.

"They gotta be talking about Hailey, right?" Tony asked.

"I don't know if it's wishful thinking or not but that'd be my guess," Gibbs said. "See anything?"

"Not much through closed blinds but I am picking up at least eight heat signatures," Tony said as he scanned the windows with the scope. "Wait, make that nine."

"Nine of them makes it too risky to just go barging in there," Gibbs said.

"Maybe they'll come and go throughout the day and we can get in there and grab her," Tony suggested.

"That'd be nice," Gibbs replied. "For now our best move is to just watch." They needed to make sure Hailey was the girl they were talking about and it would've been foolish to go in blind. They needed more information. "You getting healthy heat signatures?"

"Yep," Tony said. "All strong heat signatures."

"We're back in business," Gibbs said.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony spent the next three, very long days watching and waiting for an opportunity to grab the girl and making love to break up the monotonous days. On day two they were able to confirm that 'the girl' was in fact Hailey when one of the men let her name slip but she was never left with fewer than six heavily armed men. Didn't these guys have jobs or something? The chances of getting her out without one of them or her being wounded, or worse, was slim to none. Gibbs and Tony were both brave but neither were stupid.

They were getting ready to reevaluate their plan and possibly call for backup when they picked up on a conversation that gave them some hope. The kidnappers were planning on transporting Hailey to Esmeraldas, Ecuador that night. Two of them would escort her and drop her off in Ecuador the following morning.

"This might be the break we were waiting for," Tony said as he pulled up a map of possible routes to the coastal city in Ecuador.

"Not a lot of options," Gibbs said looking at the map over his shoulder. "Once they make it past this point there's only one road they can take," he said pointing at the map. Unlike America's advanced interstate system, it was a little bit harder to get around in South America.

"I'm thinking we travel ahead and lay in wait for 'em somewhere in this area," Tony said sweeping his finger across a section of the map on the screen.

Gibbs nodded in agreement. The two devised a plan then put a call in to Ace to bring him up to speed.

"Ace," Gibbs said, "we're picking up the girl tonight. How fast can you get to the Army post?"

"There's a big storm out here in the Pacific," Ace answered. "We had to veer off course to avoid it. I'm outta range with the chopper. The soonest I can be at Larandia is about twenty four hours from now."

Gibbs looked over at Tony.

"We gotta do it," Tony said, still feeling confident despite the minor setback. They'd be safe at the Army post.

"Now's our best chance," Gibbs agreed. There was a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "See ya then, Ace," Gibbs said with a smile. It was time to get the girl back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Long Night**

Gibbs pulled the small car they'd been loaned off the road into a small clearing in the woods. He and Tony got out and worked quickly and efficiently, getting their gear ready and hiding the car under a few large branches. Both knew they didn't have long before the kidnappers' car came by.

"ETA?" Gibbs asked as they made their way towards the road.

Tony looked at the portable GPS unit they were using to track the other car. "Approximately ten minutes," he answered. The GPS chip they'd planted on the car earlier that evening allowed them to travel ahead and not risk being spotted as a tail and also gave them an opportunity to ready their trap.

Gibbs spread the tack strip across the vacant road then hunkered down next to Tony in the shallow ditch to wait. Both were dressed in all black making them invisible under the cover of night and they had their night vision goggles on so they could see. They had the element of surprise on their side and the ability to see in the dark.

"This is them," Tony said when a pair of headlights appeared off in the distance.

The two shared a look to make sure the other was ready then turned back to the road. The car approached quickly and was immediately immobilized after rolling over the tack strip.

Tony pulled the pin on the stun grenade and rolled it under the car. The goggles and ear plugs he and Gibbs were wearing protected them from the effects of the grenade but everyone in the car was yelling and flapping around wildly. Gibbs and Tony pulled Hailey from the backseat and managed to get her back to their car despite her struggling against them.

"Open the door," Gibbs said.

Tony obeyed and helped Gibbs get Hailey in the backseat then raced to the passenger side while Gibbs got in the driver seat. Gibbs put the key in the ignition and turned but nothing happened.

"Shit," he grumbled.

"Please don't tell me the car won't start," Tony said.

Gibbs tried it again but still nothing happened. "Alright, I won't tell ya," he said.

"We gotta get outta here," Tony said, "car or no car."

The two got out of the car, grabbed all their gear then got Hailey out and headed off into the woods. They didn't have time to fiddle with the car and try to get it going, not with two kidnappers so close by. When they effects of the flashbang faded, they were going to be very unhappy and no doubt searching for the culprits.

Hailey struggled and fought Gibbs and Tony as they hurried her along. She couldn't see or hear anything and had no idea what was going on. Being kidnapped was scary enough but having two of her senses taken from her intensified that fear. The agents traveled as fast as they could under the circumstances, knowing they needed to get as far away as they could as quickly as possible.

As the effects of the stun grenade started wearing off, Hailey cried out and fought even harder. Tony clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back tightly against his chest.

"Easy," he said in her ear, "we're Americans. Your dad sent us. We came to take you home."

"Daddy?" Hailey asked, calming slightly.

"He's not here," Gibbs said. "We're gonna take you to him."

"Can you walk?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Hailey said. "What happened?"

"We had to set off a flashbang to get you out," Tony explained. "Unfortunately there was no way to get the kidnappers without getting you. The effects are temporary though. You're gonna be just fine."

Hailey didn't really care how they'd done it. She was free. It was wonderful to hear someone speaking English again and even more wonderful to finally be safe... well, kind of safe.

While Tony worked on calming Hailey down, Gibbs pulled out his phone to call Ace and let him know about the change in plans. With their car disabled, the pilot was going to have to come to them but he quickly discovered his phone had no signal.

"How're we doing?" Gibbs asked as he stepped back over to where Tony and Hailey were.

"Ready to get outta here," Tony said.

"I can't get a hold of Ace," Gibbs said. "We're gonna have to keep moving and hope we get reception somewhere."

"Let's go," Tony said.

"Who's Ace?" Hailey asked.

"Our pilot," Gibbs answered. "He's gonna come pick us up."

"I wonder how close help is for those thugs," Tony said as they walked. He knew if Hailey was recovering from the disorienting effects of the grenade that the kidnappers would be too and they'd most likely call for backup to find the girl. It wouldn't be hard to locate the car Gibbs and Tony had had to leave behind and discover they were stranded in the woods with the girl.

"Don't know," Gibbs said, "but when they get here they aren't gonna be happy."

"Maybe they'll just leave me alone," Hailey suggested hopefully.

"Your dad's been paying big bucks to keep you alive, Kiddo," Gibbs said. "No way they're just gonna walk away from a paycheck like that."

"We got your six though," Tony assured her. "Nothing's gonna happen to you."

As the group walked they started hearing an engine off in the distance. Gibbs and Tony froze to listen and Hailey ran into Gibbs, not realizing he'd stopped suddenly. The woods were too thick to bring a very big vehicle back into them but it was definitely an engine they were hearing. They agents hurried Hailey into an area with thicker tree cover and found an adequate hiding place.

"What the hell are they driving back here?" Tony whispered.

Gibbs looked at him and shook his head. He had no idea. Hailey tucked herself right up against Gibbs, her entire body shaking in terror. She couldn't go back with those guys again. She couldn't take another day with them. She so badly just wanted to go home. Gibbs wrapped an arm around her and held her tightly to him.

"It's okay," Tony assured her. "They can't hurt you anymore."

Hailey wanted to believe him but she'd just spent a month with those guys. She knew how ruthless they were—especially when they were angry. What if they got a hold of her rescuers? They would definitely kill them and probably her too just for trying to escape. They'd warned her against trying to get away multiple times.

The group heard the engine sounds getting closer and hunkered down even more. Gibbs and Tony kept their heads up just enough to be able to see what was going on around them but stayed perfectly still. Hailey was doing her best to lay still but she was cold, scared and uncomfortable.

An ATV approached their location but couldn't get very close to them thanks to all the surrounding trees. There were two men on the vehicle, one driving and the other scanning the area with a flashlight, no doubt looking for them. Gibbs and Tony both laughed on the inside at the tiny beam of the flashlight. They'd have to be jumping up and down in front of the guy for him to see anything with that small beam and luckily the noise from the engine was covering the sound of Hailey shaking.

The group waited patiently, watching as the ATV passed, completely unaware of their presence. In a way it was good, they'd evaded the men with little problem but it was also bad. They were being searched for—hunted, and there was no doubt in any of their minds that there were more.

Once the vehicle passed, Tony turned to Hailey. "You okay?" he whispered.

Hailey nodded even though she wasn't okay. She was cold and terrified. She didn't want to be there. She wanted the whole ordeal to be over but she was so close she could feel it. She knew if she could hang on and keep it together for just a little while longer that everything would be okay again.

Once they were sure no one else was around, the guys helped Hailey up and they continued on their way, sticking to the thicker parts of the forest. The group walked for over an hour before they paused to take a break. They knew they were heading north towards the Army post and that there was a whole lot of nothing for miles and miles but beyond that they were in the dark.

Gibbs tried once again to get a hold of Ace while Tony stepped away to relieve his bladder. Hailey held tightly to Gibbs' arm, trying to stop her body from shaking. She hadn't been safe in so long she'd forgotten what it felt like and there was no way she was going to let her rescuers out of her sight.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Kiddo," Gibbs said with a reassuring smile as he patted her hand.

"Anything?" Tony asked, zipping his pants up as he walked back over to them.

Gibbs just shook his head.

"Let's get some water in us and keep going," Tony said. He pulled a canteen from his belt and took a long swig before passing it on to Hailey while Gibbs drank from his. "How are you doing, Hailey? Can you keep going?"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Hailey asked.

"Not really," Tony said. "LJ or I could probably give you a piggyback ride if you're too tired though."

"I am tired but my body's on overdrive or something," Hailey said.

"That's called adrenaline," Gibbs said. "Just be prepared for the crash because when it comes, you're gonna crash hard."

"Like when you crash from a caffeine high?" Hailey asked.

"Yep," Gibbs answered.

The group continued heading north, keeping their eyes and ears open for anyone and anything that might be close to them. Not even ten minutes passed before they heard more noises close by but this wasn't the sound of an engine. Gibbs and Tony hurried Hailey to cover, not knowing if it was an animal or the kidnappers. They watched in silence as two men approached, searching in the darkness.

Hailey squeezed Tony's arm tightly when she recognized one of the men as one of her tormentors. Her entire body was shaking in fear. The secure feeling she had from being rescued was fading quickly.

Tony put his finger to his lips, hoping she could stay quiet. Both he and Gibbs were prepared to fight and even use deadly force if necessary but not knowing how many men were close by, they felt their best option was to try to fly under the radar.

The men walked dangerously close to where the group was hiding and decided that was a good spot to stop and take a little break. Gibbs and Tony were both fluent in Spanish and easily followed their conversation about how the girl had to be close and how they were going to kill whoever thought they could mess with them. They had some pretty graphic ideas about how they were going to make an example out of Gibbs and Tony but the agents weren't worried.

Hailey flinched from cold or fear or maybe a little of both. The kidnappers picked up on the quiet sound and turned and pointed their rifles in that direction.

"Show yourself!" they yelled in Spanish.

Hailey gasped when she realized what she'd done and the noise gave away another clue about where their hiding spot was. Gibbs looked over at Tony and motioned for him to stay down then put his hand on the top of Hailey's head and gave a gentle push, hoping she would understand to stay down as well. Tony held onto the girl so she wouldn't be able to get up even if she tried.

When the kidnappers stepped close enough, Gibbs popped up and in one fluid motion grabbed the barrel of one of the rifles from the side and swung it around, hitting both of them in the head with such force it knocked them out. He quickly ducked back into hiding and they waited to see if anyone else was near.

After watching and listening for a moment, they deemed it safe and Tony grabbed the rifle from the kidnapper closest to him.

"I'm so sorry," Hailey sobbed quietly.

"Shh," Gibbs said pulling her into a comforting hug. "It's okay. We're safe. It's alright."

"What're we gonna do with them?" Tony asked nudging one of them with his foot.

"Let's tie 'em to a tree and take their weapons," Gibbs said.

"We could strip 'em!" Tony said. Gibbs glared at him and Tony shrugged. "You're not gonna wander around in the woods looking for somebody when you're naked."

"Good point," Gibbs said, "but unnecessary. Besides, I don't wanna see what they're hiding under there."

"I was just kidding… kind of," Tony said with an amused chuckle.

Gibbs smiled to himself as he drug one of the men over to a nearby tree. He loved Tony's sense of humor and the crazy ideas he often came up with. Most of the missions were difficult and stressful but Tony knew how to keep things light and turn missions into adventures without sacrificing their safety. It was an admirable trait.

"We could put honey on their fingertips so the bears'll come nibble on them," Tony suggested as he started tying the other man to a tree.

"We're in the Amazon, Tony. There are no bears."

"You never like any of my ideas," Tony pouted.

"Maybe you need to start coming up with better ideas," Gibbs teased.

Hailey watched, wide eyed and completely confused as her rescuers bantered back and forth while they tied two of the kidnappers to trees like it was the most natural thing in the world. She was sure they'd be pissed at her for blowing their cover and decide she wasn't worth the trouble. She wouldn't have even been surprised if they'd decided leave her behind but neither Gibbs nor Tony seemed mad or even bothered at all by what had happened.

"You ready, Kiddo?" Gibbs asked holding out his hand to help her up.

Hailey grabbed onto Gibbs' hand and let him pull her to her feet then the group started on their way again. The knots Gibbs and Tony had used would allow the kidnappers to get free eventually but it would take a lot of patience and a lot of time. They didn't want to kill anybody if they didn't have to and it had been so dark there was no way the kidnappers saw them or even knew how many of them there were. They could leave the men alive and still get out of the country clean.

The longer they walked the sleepier Hailey got. She was having a harder and harder time keeping up and had gone from holding tightly to Gibbs or Tony's arm for comfort to hanging on and letting them almost drag her along. Gibbs and Tony shared a silent look and both seemed to realize it was time to take another break.

"Let's stop for some more water," Gibbs said. "How you holding up, Sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry," Hailey said. "I'm trying to keep up."

"Never tell LJ you're sorry," Tony said with a smile. "He has a rule against it."

"I thought apologies were a good thing that people wanted to hear," Hailey said as the guys led her over to a downed tree to sit on.

"Apologies between friends are okay," Gibbs said, "but never apologize for a choice you've made or something out of your control. Own it, be proud, stand up for yourself and your choices and if it's beyond your control there's just no reason to apologize."

"Oh, I get it, I think," Hailey said tiredly.

"Drink up," Gibbs said handing her his canteen. "Don't want you gettin' dehydrated."

"If I drink any more my bladder's gonna explode," Hailey said.

"Why didn't you say something?" Gibbs asked. "We would've stopped for a bathroom break."

"I don't wanna pee in the woods," Hailey said.

"Well, we're not anywhere near a bathroom," Tony said. "It's either pee in the woods or pee in your pants."

Hailey groaned and rolled her eyes. She mulled it over and decided to just do it. At least she was safe and on her way home, at least she hoped she was. The kidnappers were persistent. "I don't wanna sound dumb or needy or anything but will one of you guys come with me please? I don't wanna go alone."

Gibbs and Tony exchanged a look. "Come on," Gibbs said holding his hand out to her.

Hailey held tightly to Gibbs' arm as they wandered a short distance back into the woods. He found a tree stump she could prop herself up on, grabbed a couple leaves she could wipe with then turned his back to give her some privacy.

"I don't know if I can do this," Hailey said. She lowered her pants and propped the edge of her butt on the tree stump. After waiting and waiting nothing happened. She didn't usually have a shy bladder but the stress of the situation combined with the makeshift toilet and having Gibbs literally standing right there was making it difficult.

"Just relax," Gibbs said gently. "Do you want me to give you some more privacy?"

"No!" Hailey answered quickly. "Please don't leave me."

"Okay," Gibbs coaxed. "Your bladder's a muscle. You gotta relax or nothing's gonna happen. Take a deep breath and let it out slow."

Hailey took a couple deep breaths and focused on what she needed to do instead of being chased through the wilderness by a group of bad guys and she finally managed to empty her bladder. She cleaned herself up as best as she could then pulled her pants up and grabbed onto Gibbs' arm again.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked.

Hailey nodded, exhaustion even more prevalent now that she was no longer focused on her full bladder. "Is it safe to rest for a minute?"

"I think so," Gibbs said as they walked. "Tony and I will keep a lookout and maybe you can get a little sleep."

"I don't know if I can sleep but it'll be nice to just sit down for a minute."

The two made it back to where Tony was waiting to find him clearing a small area next to the downed tree. Gibbs and Tony sat down with their backs leaning against the tree and Hailey settled in between Gibbs' legs and leaned back against him, using his chest as a pillow. It only took a matter of minutes for her to fall asleep while listening to the guys talk quietly. Tony wrapped the outer layer of his jacket around her while Gibbs held her tight. Even though they were close to the equator it still got quite cool at night.

"How long do you think the kidnappers are gonna wander around looking for us?" Tony asked as he leaned heavily against Gibbs' side.

"Hopefully not long," Gibbs said. "This forest is huge. Makes it harder to find anyone."

"Maybe we'll be lucky and they already gave up," Tony said. "How are you doing? You wanna get some shuteye? I can keep watch if you do."

"Nah," Gibbs said. "I'm okay. How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Tony said. "I'm too wired to sleep."

"Are you too wired for a kiss?" Gibbs asked.

"Never," Tony said. He sat up and shared a loving kiss with Gibbs before leaning against him again.

The two sat propped up against each other, enjoying the quiet, peaceful night while Hailey slept. If they weren't being chased by ruthless bad guys it might've been a fun adventure. Spending the night in the Amazon was definitely something special.

"Did you try Ace again?" Tony asked.

"No, I thought you would while I took Hailey to the bathroom," Gibbs said.

"Oops. I'll try him right now. Maybe he'll answer for me," Tony goaded.

"I don't know," Gibbs teased back. "He might take one look at the caller ID and turn his phone off for good."

"Funny," Tony said. "Maybe I'll tell him to leave you out here when he comes to get us."

"You'd be lost without me," Gibbs said.

"And horny," Tony added.

"Don't start," Gibbs said with an amused grin. Hailey shifted in his arms and Gibbs held her tighter and rubbed her back, hoping to soothe her back to sleep. There was no reason to get her up yet.

Tony tried to get a hold of Ace but wasn't having any more luck than Gibbs had. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and settled back in next to Gibbs. They talked quietly and let Hailey sleep for nearly two hours before they woke her so they could start moving again. They needed to get somewhere they could get reception to get a hold of Ace. Luckily they had GPS units in their phones so Ace could find them easily but he didn't know he needed to look for them. As far as he knew they were at the Army post waiting for him.

"Did you guys get a hold of the pilot?" Hailey asked sleepily as they continued on their way.

"Not yet," Tony answered.

"What if you can't get a hold of him?"

"Worst case scenario is he shows up at Larandia and we're not there," Gibbs said. "I'm sure he'd know something was up and come find us."

"How?"

"GPS units in our phones," Gibbs answered. "They don't send us out here completely alone." He winked and smiled at her as they continued walking.

As they walked the sky started brightening. Morning was near. All three of them were getting hungry but they didn't have any food and they weren't desperate enough to start eating the bugs and greenery in the forest. They found a fresh water stream in a little opening and decided to take another break. They splashed the cool, refreshing water on their faces, got another drink and used the bathroom.

Before they started moving again, Gibbs pulled his phone out to try Ace, hoping for the best. Hailey leaned back against Tony and he wrapped his arms around her. They both watched as Gibbs dialed the phone, hoping he'd be able to get through.

"It's ringing," Gibbs said.

Tony squeezed Hailey a little tighter. Both of their faces lit up at the prospect of help arriving.

"Ace, hey man, been trying to get a hold of you all night," Gibbs said.

_"I been right here, had my phone on the whole time," Ace said._

"Apparently there reception isn't good in the Ecuadorian wilderness," Gibbs said.

_"Wilderness? Shouldn't you guys be back to the post by now?" _

"Car trouble," Gibbs said. "We need you to come to us."

_"Not a problem. Get to a clearing I can land the chopper in and as soon as I'm in range I'll come get you."_

"Thanks Ace. See you soon." Gibbs hung up his phone and smiled at Tony and Hailey. "He'll be here soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Twists and Turns**

Ace circled the woods where Gibbs and Tony were waiting with Hailey, making sure they were alone before he landed. He spotted the agents and the girl in the only opening in the trees for miles and landed the chopper. Three people hurried out from the tree line and piled in the chopper, all of them happy to see Ace.

"Did ya'll miss me?" Ace asked as he lifted the helicopter off the ground.

"Always," Tony said.

"Long night?" Ace asked. All three of them looked filthy and exhausted.

"Very," Gibbs said. "Hailey, this Ace, our pilot. Ace, this is Hailey."

"Welcome aboard, young lady. We'll have you home in no time."

"Thank you," Hailey said.

Tony's nose started going when he got a whiff of something sweet. Ace and Gibbs watched as Tony's nose led him to a sandwich bag of chocolate chip cookies.

"Have I told you lately that I love you, Ace?" Tony said. "Can we eat these?"

"I smuggled those out of the mess hall last night after I heard you guys were ready to be picked up," Ace said.

Tony had the bag open and half a cookie shoved into his mouth before Ace even finished his sentence. He passed the bag to Hailey and she took one before giving it to Gibbs.

Ace watched with a satisfied smile about being able to provide a little something for the group. "If I would've known you'd spent the night in the rainforest, I woulda brought some PB and J or something," he said.

"The cookies are great!" Tony said as he chewed. "We're happy to have anything."

"Happy to hear that," Ace said. "The food on the Enterprise isn't bad and you can always find something to eat around there. We need to stop at Larandia to refuel then we'll head back to the ship."

"Any idea when the next plane is leaving from the Enterprise?" Gibbs asked around a mouthful of cookie.

"There's a C-130 heading for Arizona tomorrow morning," Ace said. "There's room for all of us. You guys can shower, eat and sleep on the ship tonight and we'll go home tomorrow."

"Perfect," Tony said.

"Yeah, and I mean that shower part," Ace said. "You three stink!"

* * *

By the time Ace landed at the Army post, Gibbs, Tony and Hailey were practically piled on top of each other, sleeping soundly. Ace refueled the chopper then took off and headed for the Enterprise. It was a quiet flight with his passengers sleeping but Ace didn't mind. He was enjoying being in the air and knowing that Gibbs and Tony were safe and had successfully rescued Hailey.

He flew over Columbia, looking down at the vast expanses of undeveloped land before he came up on the Pacific Ocean. He radioed the ship to get its coordinates then pointed the chopper in the right direction. It wouldn't be long.

"Hey," Gibbs said, settling into the copilot seat.

"Mornin'," Ace said even though it late afternoon. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said. "Reminds me of being in the Corps. Miss that sometimes."

"I know what ya mean," Ace said. "I miss it myself. This job helps a lot."

"It does," Gibbs said rubbing his eyes. "Best of both worlds."

"All the perks plus your freedom," Ace said.

Gibbs nodded at Ace's analyses. The military was very strict about what you could and couldn't do. The government had given them a lot of freedom with their current jobs but they still got to travel and do what they'd been trained to do. Life didn't get any better. "Did the Army train you to fly?" Gibbs asked conversationally.

"Yep," Ace said. "When I was six years old my parents and I flew from California to Florida. Security wasn't anywhere near as strict as it is these days and my dad somehow managed to get me a tour of the cockpit. I knew then and there I wanted to fly. Tried to talk my mom into flying lessons when I turned sixteen but she wasn't having any of it so when I was eighteen I enlisted in the Army and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Why not the Air Force?" Gibbs asked.

Ace shrugged. "I liked the Army's uniforms better. Stupid, I know, but I was a stupid kid back then. The Army's treated me well though."

"People have all kinds of stupid reasons for doing what they do," Gibbs said. "I chose the Corps because I knew they had the hardest Basic Training program and I wanted to punish myself."

"For?"

Gibbs shrugged, suddenly regretting opening that door. "Everything," he answered. "That wasn't the only reason. My dad's best friend, he was around a lot, he uh, he had some influence over the decision as well but I was looking forward to the grueling physical demands."

"Did ya get it all worked out of your system?"

"It took some time but yeah, I did. Enlisting was probably the smartest thing I ever coulda done."

"I hear ya," Ace said.

"Is that the Enterprise?" Gibbs asked pointing towards the ship off in the distance.

"It is so if you don't wanna be up here when we land I suggest you scurry off now."

"I'll be fine unless you don't want me up here," Gibbs said as he fastened the seat belt.

"I don't mind. Some people freak out. If you were one of them, I would mind."

Gibbs laughed and nodded. "I'm not one of them."

After waiting for a fighter jet to land, Ace landed the chopper and Gibbs climbed in the back to wake Tony and Hailey who'd slept through the whole thing. The group decided their showers could wait and headed off in search of food. It wasn't quite dinner time but there were still plenty of choices.

After a satisfying hot meal, Ace took them to the room they were sharing before disappearing again. It was a cramped room but it would do for the night. It was actually more luxurious than most of the crew had so they couldn't complain. They showered, got changed into clean clothes then settled in for the evening. None of them had any desire to do anything but relax.

"Why do I have the feeling that Ace is having the time of his life on this ship?" Tony asked as he hooked up the laptop to try to connect to the mainland.

"Because he probably is," Gibbs said. Their pilot was behaving like a teenager who'd been let loose on the ship. There was plenty of fun to be had on an aircraft carrier if you knew where to look and Gibbs had no doubt that Ace knew exactly where to look.

"You okay over there, Hailey?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Hailey said. She'd settled into one of the bunks with a book she'd found in the room. She was safe, her belly was full and she was clean. She'd had to borrow one of Tony's t-shirts and a pair of Gibbs' pajama pants but she didn't care. She couldn't have been happier.

"What do ya know," Tony said when the laptop finally booted up, "we got a signal."

"You callin' Bryce?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm gonna try," Tony said. "I'm sure he's anxious to hear from us."

Moments later they were connected to their boss.

"Are you guys back on the Enterprise?" Bryce asked, looking at the background.

"Yep, us and Hailey," Tony said as he moved the laptop so Bryce could see the girl.

"You guys sure know how to make me proud," Bryce said. "When do you get back? I know her father will be anxious to see her."

"We're spending the night on the Enterprise," Gibbs answered. "There's a flight to Arizona tomorrow. Ace'll get on a plane headed home and DiNozzo and I will take Hailey home."

"Perfect," Bryce said. "I'll call Senator Barnes and let him know you're on your way." The Deputy Attorney General paused before continuing. "On second thought, why don't we let Hailey call the senator? I'm sure he'd love to hear from his daughter."

"I think that can be arranged," Tony said, smiling at Hailey when he saw her looking on in interest.

Bryce gave them the senator's number then disconnected so Hailey could talk to her father. Tony crooked his finger at the girl as he connected with her father. Hailey jumped out of bed then hesitantly made her way over to where Gibbs and Tony were. It had been so long since she'd seen or even talked to her dad.

Any fears Hailey had were immediately put to ease when her father's face popped up on the screen. They both cried happy tears as they exchanged 'I love yous' along with kisses blown at the computer screen. Nothing else mattered to the senator except for knowing his child was safe.

Gibbs smiled at the reunion. He wished he'd had the chance to have a reunion like that with his child. Tony reached out and grabbed onto Gibbs' hand. He knew the man's past and knew the moment must be bittersweet for him. Gibbs silently squeezed Tony's hand, thankful for the support. It was nice to have someone who supported him without trying to talk him to death about emotions and feelings.

Ace returned shortly after Hailey had reluctantly said her goodbyes to her dad. He had an entire pie, a can of whipped cream and a stack of plates. "Look what I found!" he said happily.

"You really got a sweet tooth, don't ya?" Tony asked, waiting excitedly for Ace to dish up the cherry pie.

"My wife gets after me if I eat too many sweets but what she don't know, won't hurt her!" Ace said. "I brought you some too, Hailey. Eat up. You're looking way too skinny, Sweetie Pie."

"Thank you," Hailey said grateful not only for the pie but for being around people who actually cared about her wellbeing. The food was actually starting to make her a little sick but she was so hungry she didn't mind it too much. It was only a minor inconvenience.

"How did you manage to get an entire pie out of the mess hall without being stopped?" Gibbs asked. He'd been on enough aircraft carriers to know they didn't just let you walk out with an entire pie, let alone a can of whipped cream.

Ace paused what he was doing and looked up at Gibbs. "Don't ask," he mouthed.

"It's a good thing we're flyin' off this ship tomorrow otherwise you might get us all thrown overboard," Gibbs teased with a laugh.

"Do you want the pie or not?" Ace asked holding up a plate.

Gibbs looked from the pie to Ace and smiled. "Oh yeah," he said grabbing the pie and the can of whipped cream.

The group enjoyed their dessert then Ace disappeared once again in search of a poker game he'd heard about while Hailey returned to her book and Gibbs and Tony started in on their after action reports.

* * *

After a good night's rest and a hearty breakfast, the group piled on the C-130 headed for the mainland. All of them were ready to head home. Ace had had fun mingling with the sailors over the past several days. Gibbs and Tony had successfully completed their mission with only a few minor setbacks and Hailey was ready to be reunited with her family after her ordeal. It would also be nice to be back on American soil again.

The ride on the C-130 was rough and longer than any of them would've liked but they passed time with conversation, a little reading and Gibbs and Tony finishing up their reports. They landed at Camp Navajo in the early afternoon and were greeted by one of the higher ups who was thrilled to have what he considered royalty at his base.

He insisted that anyone who would risk their life like Gibbs and Tony had was worthy of admiration and he was excited to have the opportunity to welcome Senator Barnes' daughter home. He'd already arranged for someone to take them to the airport in Flagstaff and the group was whisked away almost as soon as they landed. Less than an hour later they were dropped off at the airport.

"Wow," Tony said as they entered the smaller airport, "is this the same military I served in a couple years back?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Gibbs said. He'd never had such service. It usually took the military hours to accomplish the simplest of tasks.

"Betcha it was worse fifty years ago when I was in," Ace said with a laugh.

Ace managed to get a ticket back to Honolulu with a short layover in Los Angeles and Gibbs was able to get three tickets to Des Moines International Airport where they'd arranged to meet the senator. He and Tony were still flying under their aliases and Hailey was flying under an alias as well, using credentials Bryce had given Gibbs and Tony before they'd left for South America. It wasn't clear who had kidnapped Hailey or what their motivation was beyond money and some organizations in that region were known for retaliation. They had to protect their identities.

The group grabbed a quick lunch before Ace said his goodbyes and headed for his terminal and Gibbs, Tony and Hailey went in the opposite direction to catch their flight.

* * *

"Excited?" Tony asked as they fastened their seat belts before the plane landed.

"Nervous," Hailey said.

"That's understandable," Tony said. "You've been gone a long time."

"I don't even remember what my dad's voice sounds like," Hailey said. "That's kinda dumb 'cause I just talked to him last night but, you know."

"Voices get all distorted and computerized on video chats," Tony said in an attempt to make her feel better. "Everything'll be fine though. I'm sure your parents can't wait to see you."

Hailey smiled over at Tony. She would definitely miss him and Gibbs. They were fun to be around. She loved how easy they made everything seem whether it was their friendship or dragging her out of the forest. There had been many times she was positive they were never going to make it out of South America but the two never panicked once.

The plane landed and seemed to take forever taxiing to the terminal. Gibbs and Tony powered up their phones while they waited their turn to get off and both of them saw they had several missed calls and texts from Bryce.

"Crap," Tony said. "The media caught wind. Bryce says they're waiting for us."

"I got the same message," Gibbs said.

"Did you get the one that says avoid them at all costs?" Tony asked.

"Yep."

"Why?" Hailey asked.

"It's kind of complicated but it basically boils down to not wanting anyone to come after us in retaliation," Tony answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hailey said. "This is all my fault."

"None of this is your fault, Kiddo," Gibbs said. "Everything'll be just fine, just like it always is."

"Can we get off this plane before they take off again with us still on it?" Tony asked with a big grin.

Gibbs resisted the urge to slap the back of his head. That would be saved for later, when they were alone.

As soon as they exited the long pathway from the plane to the airport, one of the senator's men escorted them to a private room. The media hadn't been able to get past the security checkpoint so they were safe for the time being. Hailey and her dad shared a long hug and several kisses as happy tears streamed down both their faces.

"Where's Mommy?" Hailey asked.

"She's at an event in DC," Senator Barnes answered. "She cut it short. She'll be home this evening."

They hugged again and shared more hugs and kisses before the senator held his hand out to Gibbs and Tony.

"I can't thank you guys enough for bringing my baby back to me."

"Happy to do it," Gibbs said.

"Have you spoken with your boss?" Barnes asked.

"He called and left us some text messages but we haven't talked to him since we've landed," Tony answered.

"Someone at the airport in Arizona recognized Hailey and called ahead to notify the press that she was on her way," Barnes explained. "It's a circus out there. The vultures want every detail—big shocker, huh?"

"Nothing new," Gibbs said.

"Bryce wants you outta here ASAP," Barnes continued. "He doesn't want you using your aliases anymore and he doesn't want your name on any passenger manifests. I had one of my men rent a car under his name. I'm gonna have a little press conference, tell 'em Hailey's home and that the how's aren't important. While I'm distracting them with that, you guys will be taken out a side exit to your car to get out of town. Bryce was gonna work on getting you guys a ride home. I'm sure he'll be calling you shortly. There's a thousand dollars cash in this envelope. That should be enough for food and gas and a decent hotel room tonight."

"We really couldn't take your money," Tony said.

"I insist," Barnes said. "Besides, you can't use your credit cards or anything that would leave a record of you being here. Your boss was going to take care of it but I insisted. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for me."

"Thank you," Gibbs said. "We appreciate all the trouble you went to."

"You guys have given me my life back," Senator Barnes said. "Protecting your identity hardly seems like a sufficient thank you. Be safe and if you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_, don't hesitate to call me. I'll personally see to it that your needs are met."

"Thank you Senator," Tony said. "Hailey, it's been fun. Keep on smiling, girl."

"Thanks for everything, Tony," Hailey said giving him a hug. He kissed the top of her head and patted her back before she hugged Gibbs. "Thank you Gibbs."

"You're welcome Kiddo. We're gonna miss you."

Hailey smiled and kissed Gibbs' cheek then left with her father to distract the media. She paused to wave goodbye to the guys then was gone and Gibbs and Tony were being hurried through a series of vacant hallways and corridors and finally out a side door to the outside world. One of the senator's assistants took them to their car, gave them the keys and wished them luck then they were on their way.

"This isn't exactly how I planned on this mission ending," Tony said. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"I'm thinking get on I-35 and head south, I guess," Gibbs said. There weren't really a lot of options.

"Should we call Bryce?"

"Let's get out of this maze first."

They navigated out of the airport complex, leaving all the news vans behind. The distraction had worked and they were free. They'd flown to Iowa under aliases so if they disappeared now, the likelihood of the reporters finding them was slim to none. Gibbs' phone started ringing just as he was merging onto I-35 south. He pulled it off his belt and handed it to Tony.

"Yellow," Tony answered, smiling brightly when Gibbs gave him a funny look. Something about evading the reporters had put him in a silly mood.

_"Did you guys make it out of the airport undetected?" Bryce asked._

"Yep," Tony said. "What's the plan?"

_"I've arranged two seats on a cargo plane from Whiteman Air Force Base to Pearl Harbor tomorrow morning," Bryce said. "Senator Barnes probably already told you but don't use your aliases anymore. If anybody decides to start digging around we don't want to leave a trail."_

"Copy that," Tony said. "What time does our flight leave?"

_"1000," Bryce said. "They want you there by 0930 at the latest."_

"Thank you Sir," Tony said.

_"How are you guys doing? Hanging in there? Did Barnes give you enough cash?"_

"He gave us more than enough and we're just fine," Tony said reaching over and holding Gibbs' hand. They were finally alone again… well, almost.

_"Good," Bryce said. "Call me directly if you have any issues. I'll talk to you guys soon."_

"Uh, Sir, is Whiteman expecting us?" Tony knew that was one of the most secure military bases in the nation. He suspected it wouldn't be easy to gain access to the base.

_"They know you're coming," Bryce said. "Just give them your name and an ID at the front gate."_

"Will do," Tony said.

They said goodbye then Tony hung up the phone and handed it back to Gibbs.

"We headed to Whiteman?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. "We're flying home on a cargo plane tomorrow at 10:00. I don't see why we can't just fly home from the closest airport. Why couldn't we have flown home from Iowa?"

"Probably because the sooner Bradley and Gregory Smith disappear the better and Bryce doesn't want to risk us just appearing in the mid-west all of a sudden," Gibbs said. "You can never be too careful."

"I knew that. I'm just so ready for this journey to be over," Tony said. "It seems to keep going on and on and on."

"I know what you mean," Gibbs said, "but we're almost there." It had seemed like they'd been going nonstop and spending the night in the Amazon had made it seem even longer.

"Can we stop somewhere else for the night?" Tony asked. "I don't really wanna spend the night on a military base eating Burger King for breakfast, lunch and dinner and sleeping in a tiny motel room."

"Sure," Gibbs said, "where would you like to stop?"

"I don't know," Tony said, "and I don't really care. I just wanna be there."

"Well, unfortunately there's a whole lotta nothing out here," Gibbs said. "Think you can make it to Kansas City? We're a few hours out."

"Kansas City or bust," Tony said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Impatient Much?**

After a filling meal of authentic Kansas City barbecue, Gibbs and Tony got a room in one of the nicer hotels in the city. They didn't go top of the line because they didn't want to spend that kind of money (even if it wasn't their money they were spending) but it was definitely better than the average motel room. It was later on in the evening but neither of them were ready to turn in yet. They'd been sitting almost all day and they would be sitting again the following day. The two decided to go on a walk and see some of the sites.

"Will you hold my hand in public?" Tony asked.

Gibbs answered by reaching for Tony's hand and weaving their fingers together. He didn't care who saw or who had a problem with it. It was none of their business.

"What's up with all the fountains? There's one on every corner and like five on every street," Tony exaggerated.

"I think this is the city of fountains or something," Gibbs answered. "I don't know and right now I don't really care."

"You tired?" Tony asked.

"A little," Gibbs said. "I don't know. I'm tired but I'm all wound up. Too much traveling. Too many time zones."

"At least we got Hailey back," Tony said. "I'm gonna miss her."

"I will too. She was a sweetheart."

"Hey, I thought I was your sweetheart," Tony said with mock offense.

"You are," Gibbs said before leaning over and pressing a chaste kiss to Tony's temple. "You're _my_ sweetheart. Hailey's just _a_ sweetheart."

Tony knew that and he wasn't jealous. He just had to tease Gibbs a little bit. "I've missed you," he said walking closer to Gibbs. "We haven't been alone together in days."

"I'm surprised you're not humping my leg right now," Gibbs joked as they continued walking. The fresh air was doing him good. The little bit of grumpiness that had crept up was starting to fade.

"I'm barely resisting the urge," Tony said, "but you're leg isn't exactly what I want to be humping." He had an insatiable sex drive. Luckily Gibbs did too.

Gibbs untangled their fingers and wrapped his arm around Tony's back. As they continued walking, he tucked his hand into Tony's back pocket and squeezed his ass. Tony yelped in surprise. They usually weren't so obvious in public.

"You know what that does to me," Tony said softly.

"Tony, I barely have to touch you for _that_ to happen," Gibbs said, "and I refuse to keep my hands off you."

Tony grinned proudly at the possessiveness in Gibbs' tone. It felt good to have someone appreciate him and want him so much. He draped his arm across Gibbs' shoulders as they turned to the corner. "I don't know about you but I think I've had enough fresh air."

"Is there somewhere else you need to be?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe," Tony answered.

"Mm-hmm, and did you have something in mind for when you got there?"

"You know damn well what I have in mind," Tony said as he tried to readjust hit tightening pants to make it a little easier to walk.

Gibbs squeezed Tony's ass again and Tony let out a little shriek. "Will you stop that," he scolded quietly. "I'm having a hard enough time walking as it is."

"I just wanna make sure you're nice and ready by the time we get back."

"I'm ready for you to take me in a back alley and do it right now," Tony groaned.

"I don't wanna risk spending the night in jail. We paid good money for our room," Gibbs said. He'd had enough adventure over the past week, he didn't feel the need to add having sex in an alley to the list and at the rate they were going, he wouldn't have been surprised in the least to get caught.

Tony started walking faster and Gibbs smiled and picked up the pace as well. He decided he didn't care if they got any sleep that night. It would be a long flight to Hawaii the following day; they could sleep on the plane. He was just as anxious as Tony was to get back to the hotel and play.

The two hurried back and made their way through the somewhat busy lobby to the elevator. Tony subtly grabbed onto Gibbs' hand and Gibbs gave it a squeeze. The elevator dinged as the doors opened and the two stepped on with the small group that was waiting. Gibbs and Tony found their way to the back corner, both of them horny and just wanting to be alone in their room. Gibbs tugged Tony over in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He placed soft, silent kisses on Tony's neck as he scanned the elevator to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

The doors dinged and swung open and two people got off, leaving them in there with three others. With everyone else standing in front of them, Gibbs let his hands slip down to the front of Tony's pants, hoping Tony wouldn't moan. He heard Tony's breathing catch and could feel his muscles tense as he rubbed his lover's cock through the jeans he was wearing. The elevator doors opened again and another person got off. Tony wiggled his ass against Gibbs' cock, wanting to hand out a little torture of his own.

Gibbs buried his nose in the crook of Tony's neck to keep from groaning. He dragged his hands back up, slipping them under the hem of Tony's shirt as he went. Tony quickly grabbed onto Gibbs' wrist, not wanting to be undressed in the elevator with two other people in there in addition to the security camera. The elevator dinged again, finally at their floor. Gibbs took Tony's hand and tugged him along with him.

"Now who's being impatient?" Tony asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Gibbs said, pleading ignorance.

"You do too," Tony said with a laugh. "If there hadn't been five other people in there with us, I'm pretty sure you would've taken me right there in that elevator. You're just as much of a horny bastard as I am."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Gibbs said. He released Tony's hand so he could pull his wallet out of his back pocket and retrieve their key card. His pants were painfully tight and he ached so much it was on the verge of pain.

While Gibbs was trying to get the door unlocked, Tony ran his hands down his back to the top of Gibbs' jeans. He cupped Gibbs' ass and squeezed, smiling at the flinch he felt.

"Damn electronics," Gibbs grumbled, kicking the door when he couldn't get it open.

"I think it's operator error," Tony said as he reached around and took the key card out of Gibbs' hand. He pressed a kiss to the older man's neck as he slipped the card in the door and pulled it out.

The green light lit up and he pushed the door open. As soon as the two made it into their room, Tony immediately felt himself being swung around until his back was up against the wall. Gibbs claimed his mouth with a brutal kiss, pushing his shirt up and fumbling with his pants at the same time.

"I want you naked," Gibbs said when their kiss broke. He tugged Tony's shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor as they made their way over to the bed.

Tony was in such a hurry trying to get out of his pants, he tripped and fell onto the bed, nearly missing it completely. Gibbs yanked Tony's pants off and let them fall to the floor next to the bed as he climbed up Tony's body.

Tony was pretty sure he'd never seen such a hungry look in Gibbs' eyes. Their lovemaking could get passionate and intense but Gibbs currently looked liked a wild animal taking down his prey and Tony was the prey. "Aren't you going to get undressed?" he asked.

Gibbs ignored the question as he hopped out of bed to retrieve the lube from his bag. He tugged his shirt off on his way back over to the bed then settled between Tony's legs. Tony had situated himself in the middle of the bed and was watching Gibbs' every move with a little anxious anticipation.

Gibbs calmed his fingers and patiently stretched Tony. No matter how bad he wanted to just push right into him, he knew that would hurt him and he would never hurt his lover. Tony was moaning and writhing as Gibbs stretched him. He rocked his hips and stroked his cock, groaning as he waited impatiently for Gibbs to finish.

"How's that feel?" Gibbs asked as he worked three fingers in and out of Tony.

"I want more," Tony said, his voice strained with the desperation he was feeling. "Give me your cock."

Gibbs unfastened his pants and freed his cock. He lubed himself up then lined himself up with Tony's puckered entrance and pushed inside as he leaned over Tony's body for another kiss. Tony cried out in pleasure and Gibbs took full advantage of his open mouth and pushed his tongue inside.

Tony licked and sucked on Gibbs' tongue while running his hands down his back and pushing them into his jeans so he could push Gibbs tighter against him.

"You coulda taken your pants off, you know," Tony said once their kiss broke.

"Didn't wanna take the time," Gibbs said.

"Yeah, 'cause it takes so long to get your pants off," Tony teased.

"That's right," Gibbs said. "Besides, you nearly kissed the floor trying to get yours off."

"Oh, so you're a funny man n-WOW-w," Tony shrieked happily when Gibbs' cock made contact with his prostate.

Gibbs set a grueling pace. Making love felt strange with just his cock sticking out of his jeans and underwear. It had been forever since he'd been that impatient. The strange feeling mixed with the thrill of it all only excited him more.

Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist, holding his lover to him. The angle Gibbs was pounding into him was perfect. He pushed his hips up towards Gibbs, trying to gain some friction for his achy, leaking cock.

"Push your cock into my belly," Gibbs said. "Let me feel how hard you are."

Tony arched his back, trapping his cock between their bellies. Every muscle in his body tensed as he tried to hang onto the euphoric sensations overloading his central nervous system. His fingers dug into Gibbs' ass in desperation. Gibbs cried out above him, his mouth right next to Tony's ear, breathing hot breaths and sending shivers down Tony's spine. He rolled his belly roughly across Tony's length then pushed his cock against Tony's prostate and felt Tony cum before he heard the strangled cry of pure bliss come out of Tony's mouth.

"I've missed that," Gibbs said, kissing Tony as he slowed his movements.

"I could tell when you didn't even bother taking your pants off."

"I told you, I didn't want to waste the time," Gibbs said before he stole a passionate kiss from his lover. After their kiss ended, Gibbs rested his head on the pillow next to Tony's while they both tried to get their breathing under control and their heart rates back to normal. "Am I too heavy? I don't wanna squish anything important."

"You're fine," Tony said. "You feel good."

The two were quiet for a little while longer before Gibbs felt Tony's body tense under him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"How thin do you think these walls are?"

Gibbs froze as he considered what Tony was really asking. They hadn't been overly loud but they hadn't been quiet either. "Worried about making the neighbors jealous?" he asked. He was actually amused by the idea, a sort of private voyeurism. They could hear but they couldn't see.

"You dirty old man," Tony teased.

"You love it," Gibbs said with a grin. He eased himself out of Tony then knelt between his legs and looked over his lover's naked body. Tony's cum was all over his chest and belly and Gibbs knew it was on his too. He could feel it. Tony's flaccid cock way lying tiredly against his body, his balls hanging just below and Gibbs could see his own cum starting to leak out of Tony's ass, now that his cock was no longer holding it in.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked watching as Gibbs surveyed his body.

"Just enjoying the view," Gibbs said.

"Lie down," Tony said tugging Gibbs over next to him. "I'll clean us up." Once Gibbs was laying down, Tony climbed out of bed and retrieved a washcloth. After cleaning himself up he tugged Gibbs' pants and underwear off and tossed them over the edge of the bed.

"Got tired of waiting for you to get naked," he explained when he saw the amused look on Gibbs' face. "I've got plans for you. It's gonna be a long night."

"You think so, do you?" Gibbs asked. He knew it was going to be a long night and sleeping would be no part of it.

Tony carefully cleaned Gibbs up, making sure to rub and tug and touch all the places he knew would get his lover all hot and bothered again. He tossed the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom then dipped his head down and kissed Gibbs' balls.

Gibbs hummed in delight as he felt a kiss being pressed to his flaccid cock before Tony slipped his tongue beneath his foreskin and swiped it across his very sensitive cock head. Yes, it was going to be a very long night indeed and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

**The End**


End file.
